Be My Anything
by Shiverglow
Summary: Miku accidently sees Rin half naked in a dressing room. She doesn't want this to bother her, but she can't help it...Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and thanks for checking this fanfic out!  
This is yuri, but it's not hugely mature or anything, even though it might seem that way, hehe. I made this chapter a little short, but chapter 2 gets better, trust me ^_^  
Enjoy...**

* * *

"Where is she..." Luka murmered, looking all around the store. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm sure she'll be here any second." Miku tried to sound positive, though she was also feeling the same as Luka.

They had been waiting for Rin to check out with them, but she still seemed to be in the dressing room. She had taken way too much to try on, as far as Miku was concerned. But she ignored it. Now, she was getting a little annoyed.

"Miku, go get her." Luka finally said.

"Alright." Miku handed the things she was going to buy to Luka, and then started to speed walk to the girls' dressing rooms.

When she got there, she asked out loud "Rin?"

"Yeah!" Rin called back. "I'm in the first room!"

Miku sighed quietly, and walked towards the room's door. "You almost-"

She gasped a little as she stumbled forward. Her instincts made her put her hands in front of her, ready to fall over. Instead though, she opened the door.

She lowered her hands, and stared at Rin's back, which was bare. Her blond hair was slightly frizzy, with her bow taken off. She had her pants on, and she was holding her bra, about to put it on.

Miku looked into the mirror, watching Rin's expression. She looked somewhat surprised, but not in a bad way. Miku's eyes then fell to Rin's breasts. Her heart pounded in her head, and she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry, I tripped over."

Rin chuckled. "It's alright."

Miku slowly nodded. She raised her head, and moved outside. She closed the door behind her, and waited.

_It was just her breasts. It's no big deal, like she said. _Miku wanted to believe herself, but she found it hard. She couldn't get over how pretty Rin was.

Now, Miku had an urge to go back in the room and kiss her. _I just really want to do it. But I can't. I know that Rin loves me, but like a sister. Like a friend. Just friends. If I kissed her...she would never look at me the same way again. She probably wouldn't want to look at me at all._

She rolled her hands into fists, but then let them go. It was no use to get angry over it. She would just have to accept the way Rin and her would be.

Rin came out of the room, smiling. So, Miku smiled too.

"So, did Luka send you to get me?" Rin asked as the two of them started to go to the front of the store.

"Yeah. I think we have to go to the recording studio in ten minutes, so she was kind of apprehensive."

"Meh. We should've gone shopping after the recording studio." Rin rolled her eyes. Miku nodded, and also grinned.

Luka waved from where she was standing, a look of relief washing over her. Miku and Rin ran to where she was, and Rin started putting her stuff on the checkout desk. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually getting all of that?"

Rin nodded. "I'm paying for it, so don't worry. Gosh."

"I'm not I'm just saying that it seems like a lot to be getting..." Luka's voice began to drown out, slowly disappearing. At least, it seemed that way to Miku, when she noticed the bras that Rin was buying. She continued to stare at them until the cashier put them into a bag, along with other things. Miku blinked, and reality came back.

"Here's your things Miku." Luka handed a small bag to her, and Miku took it. The bras and the half naked Rin were still in her mind, and she couldn't not think about them.

"Ok guys," Luka said, tiredly. "Lets get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! This chapter gets more into the story...so, enjoy...**

* * *

Rin yawned loudly, streching her arms into the air. She had fallen asleep on the couch after getting home from the recording studio. Never had she been so tired after singing.

_Two hours is way too long..._Rin thought. She stared at the TV, which had on an episode from Invander Zim. Usually, Rin would feel better once she watched some of it, but she wasn't in the mood right now.

"Dinner's ready!" Gakupo yelled from the kitchen.

Rin looked at the time on the VCR. It actually was dinner time.

_Jeez, I slept for a long time..._Rin took the remote and turned off the TV. She could already smell the aroma of vegetables and chicken. She could picture Miku sitting down at the table, holding her fork and knife, ready to eat. When leeks were in the meal, she was always first to dinner.

But, when Rin turned to the kitchen, Miku wasn't there. Meiko had sat down next to Luka, and Gakupo was serving everything onto the plates. Meiko was sucking on her bottle of sake like a baby, and Luka looked like she was about to fall on the floor, dead tired. She sighed, and began to lean on Meiko's shoulder. Meiko shrugged her off, and Luka blinked. She sat up a little straighter.

Rin sat across from the two, fearful of getting a burp in the face from Meiko. She picked up her fork and poked at the leeks and carrots. She didn't really get how the others liked veggies so much. Oranges were much better. The thought of oranges instantly made Rin thirsty. She looked at her clear glass. Empty.

"Gakupo, could you get me some orange juice?" Rin asked, begining to cut up her chicken. She heard him smirk.

"What's the magic word?" He asked back.

Rin frowned and stopped cutting. "Could you please get me some orange juice?" _And if you don't, I will stab you with this knife..._

"Ok." Gakupo replied. Rin continued on with her chicken, and she took a bite out of a small piece she cut. It was pretty good, but she waited for her orange juice before she had any more. Gakupo set the carton down in front of Rin's plate, and she quickly grabbed it and started to pour it into her cup. She put the carton down and drank up half of the juice. She ran her tongue over her lips, trying to get every last drop.

A few minutes past, and everyone had come to dinner. Len sat on her left, and there was still one seat open on her right. She scanned around, and saw that Miku still hadn't come yet.

_Ok, this is getting really strange..._

Rin was about to ask where Miku was, when she heard footsteps coming from behind. Miku plopped herself down into the chair, and scooted it forward. The squeeking from the chair against the floor gave Rin goosebumps.

As routine, Rin began to make a small pile of leeks from her plate and transferred them to Miku's. As soon as Rin was done, she expected to see a smile form on her friend's face. Her expression stayed neutural though, and she moved the leeks around on her plate.

Rin bit the side of her mouth, and turned her head back to her own meal. As she ate, she didn't talk with anyone. She thought to herself, and once in a while she would glance at Miku. She would have gobbled down her leeks by now, but she had only eaten about half of one.

_I don't know what could be the matter. Maybe she's sick? She would've told Luka...maybe she just isn't having a good day or something. Singing cheers her up, though overdoing it all the time is tiring..._

Rin thought back to before they went to the recording studio, at the store, when Rin was putting back on her bra after trying on some shirts. Miku stumbled into her dressing room, and she looked pretty embarrased. Rin didn't think of it as much, because when they were younger, they would sometimes undress together, like when they were about to go swimming in a pool.

_Could that be what's bothering her? Seeing my boobs?_

Rin went on thinking, and she soon realized she had finished her chicken. _How the heck did that happen?_ She felt someone staring at her, and she looked up. Gumi's eyes were boring into her, as they usually did, the sign that she wanted your carrots. She moved her dish closer to Rin's, and Rin scopped the carrots onto the plate. Gumi nodded a "thank you" and took her plate back.

Rin finished off her drink, and put the empty cup on her plate. She got up and put her things on the counter, relieved that it wasn't her night to do dishes. She walked out of the room at a normal pace, keeping her head straight. Her eyes took a side glance at Miku. She was now scarfing down her leeks, as if she had gone without food for months. It was all Rin could do to not have her jaw drop down to the floor.

As soon as Rin was in the hallway, away from her family, she slid down against the wall. The floor was cold. It didn't help, as Rin already had chills going down her spine.

_Was she really so disgusted that she couldn't eat around me? Did she come to dinner late because she was nervous about seeing me? _

Rin put her hands firmly on the floor, and hoisted herself up. She walked across the hall and clasped her hand onto the doorknob. She had only opened the door a creak, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_Miku._ That's the instant thought that came to Rin's mind. She turned halfway, still holding onto the knob.

"Can we talk?" Miku was quiet, her face seemed flustered. She sniffled, and looked like she would cry if Rin said "no."

"Um, yeah. Come on in." Rin said weakly. She opened the door all the way, and moved to the side.

Miku looked at her feet, and then lifted her head. She walked straight on in, her hands turning to fists. Rin heard her gulp.

Rin followed her in, closing the door behind.

* * *

**Well, how am I doing so far? Reviews are awesome, so please do so. I'm really excited to share the rest of the story, so I hope I see you in chapter 3! Bye bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I really like how this story is coming so far. And it's only gonna get more interesting...hehe. I hope you continue to read!**

* * *

Rin turned around, Miku's back to her. She looked around her room, waiting for her to say something.

When she said nothing, Rin began to talk. "So, what did you want to say?"

Miku still stared off into nowhere. She didn't seem to be looking at just one thing. Her eyes flickered all around the room, as if there was a bug buzzing around. Rin felt akward, not sure of what it meant.

Miku's eyes settled on Rin's bed, on the left side of the room. She gazed at the pillows, and opened her mouth. "I want to sleep with you tonight, Rin."

Rin narrowed her eyes. She placed one hand on her hip. "Seriously, Miku?" She expected Miku to burst out laughing, giving away that everything had been a prank. But, she remained quiet.

She turned to face Rin. "Yeah, I'm serious." And the look on her face said that she was _dead _serious. Rin put her hand down at her side.

"...fine, I guess. If that's what you want." Rin smoothed the back of her hair with her hand. _God dammit, why am I agreeing to this? She's my best friend...that's why. But that doesn't sound like such a good reason anymore. It's lame. I'm lame._

Rin took a deep breath, and let it out. As she did, she went to her bed and sat on it.

"But..." Miku moved closer to the bed. "Are you okay with it?"

Rin was getting really pissed off. _Oh yeah, I'm fine with it. Come sleep with me any night. Not like it will __bother__ me. No way._ "Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, please if you will." Miku's voice got louder. Grouchy.

"Then no." Rin answered. "I don't want to. I don't like you like that."

"It's just one night. I just need some...comfort.." Miku spoke softer now, like some wounded animal. One that Rin had just shot.

"I understand, and I'm going to do it. But don't think I'll fall for you after spending a night next to you." _And what if I do end up falling for you? I just couldn't deal with that..._

Miku nodded. "I know."

She turned around, about to head to the door. "Uh, I guess i'll come back after I go to bed.."

"Yeah." Rin responded. When Miku left, she looked at the clock on the wall. There was still some time left before bed.

She lied down, and held herself tightly. She wasn't tired, but she didn't feel like doing anything else but sleeping.

_I have a feeling that I won't get much rest tonight..._

* * *

Rin woke up to Miku, shrugging her awake. "Wakeeeeeee upppppp..." She whispered. Her pigtails' looked neat; she probably just combed it, which Rin always thought was stupid to do before going to bed. The thing that really bothered Rin was what Miku was wearing. Her Romeo & Cinderella pj's.

"I'm up, I'm up." Rin said. Miku kept her hands on her, though. They were warm, and made Rin nervous.

Miku leaned forward, putting one knee on the bed, and then the other. Rin realized what she was doing fast, and her face got hot as Miku's nose touched hers.

Rin closed her eyes, and tried her best not to freak out. In her head, she was screaming, and her heart raced. _I should-_

Her thoughts were too late as Miku kissed her lips gently. Rin's mind could only think about it. The things she was worried about stopped bothering her. Her attention was focused on Miku's lips. Because, as she kissed her, she remembered how she had never done this before with anyone. Her first kiss was with Miku.

Rin's worries flowed back into her head. Her eyes opened, and she lifted her hand to Miku's arm, and pinched the skin. Hard.

"Mm." Miku broke off from Rin's mouth. Rin exhaled deeply, and Miku rubbed her arm.

"Did you really have to do that?" Miku groaned, aggrivated. She lied down next to Rin, and held her hand. Rin bit her lip.

"Me? What, you just suddenly kissing me, looking like a whore? That has nothing to do with what's going on?" She turned her body to Miku, letting go of her hand. It was sweaty, so Rin wiped it off on her shirt.

"This is my comfort.." Miku murmered. She moved closer to Rin, and went to kiss her again. Rin looked at the ceiling, not wanting another kiss on the lips. Miku saw this too late and ended up kissing her cheek.

Rin felt the place Miku kissed her with her fingers. A shiver went down her spine as she did. "All I said was that you could sleep with me. I didn't agree to be your toy."

Miku layed her head slightly on Rin's shoulder. "You're much more than a toy to me, Rin. When I kiss you..I feel relief. I feel better about myself."

Rin fell silent. She continued to stare at the ceiling, not sure of what to say.

"I know I'm acting strange...but, it's just the way I need to be. I love you Rin, and this will probably be the only chance I have with you to show it."

"..Probably?" Rin croaked out.

"Well..." Miku said "...Yeah..." She put her head on a pillow.

"...I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Rin wanted to argue that she would never do this again, but she actually was too tired to do so. She turned off the lamp on her dresser, and rolled onto her side, facing the rest of the room. She didn't even care that she still had on her day clothes. "Good night."

"Same to you..." Miku murmered. She watched Rin's chest move up and down as she started to fall alseep, not able to take her eyes off. She needed Rin, and not just as a friend. Miku could find other girls out in the world who have the same feelings as her, but she wouldn't be able to forget Rin. As far as she could tell though, Rin wanted to forget her right now.

Suddenly, there was a stir, and Miku got spooked as Rin sat up. Rin faced her, hand on her head, flustered.

"Alright. We need to talk."

* * *

**So, what did you think for chapter 3? I'd be happy if you review this chapter so I can see if it was good or not. Hopefully good, but critiscim is okay :3 See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4...i've had all these other ideas for other stories, trying to hold them back until I get somewhat close to finishing this story...no idea when that is...so, expect a new story soon. Might be Vocaloid, might be something else...well, anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Miku shook her head. "N-no, this...I don't know. I should just go back to my room."

"No." Rin put her hand on Miku's arm. "We would just be ignoring what's going on right now. We can't do that." She sighed, lowering her hand down to the bed. "Either we stick to being friends, or we go to the next level."

_The next level..._Miku thought. She wanted to get to there, but she wasn't sure if she could.

Miku blinked as Rin took off her sweater, throwing it onto the floor. _Ok then..I guess it is kind of hot in here...or..._

"Miku. I just want you-" Rin got cut off as Miku jumped off the bed, nearly stepping on Rin's sweater. "I'm hungry. I think I'll get some chips and some onion dip." Miku hurried to open the door, almost forgetting how everyone was asleep right now. _Oh, I hope I didn't wake anybody._ She quietly walked into the kitchen, and opened up the cabinet filled with snacks. She grabbed the chips, it's bag crinkling under her hand's pressure.

Miku heard Rin coming in as she got out a large bowl and started to fill it with the chips. Her eyes widened as Rin's hand reached out in front of her, and she was fearful for a moment, until Rin took a chip. _She was just getting a chip, stupid._ "Can you get the onion dip Rin?"

"Er, yeah, sure thing..." Rin replied, popping the chip into her mouth. As she went to the fridge, Miku put the chips back. _Just act casual..._

"Here." Rin placed the jar onto the counter next to Miku, then stepped back a little. Miku used a spoon to scoop the dip into a small dish, and when she was done, she put the spoon in the sink.

"Luka's gonna be wondering what a spoon with onion dip on it is doing in there in the morning." Rin chuckled. Miku shrugged, making Rin feel desperate. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the time on the microwave.

Miku picked up the bowl of chips with one hand and the onion dip with the other, scurrying to bring it to the table.

"Don't make so much noise." Rin reminded her, and she glanced back into the hallway to make sure no one got up.

"I know." Miku said back. She dipped a large chip in the onion and bit into it. She smiled a little as she did, just as Rin joined her.

"The dip is great, right?" Rin grinned as she swished around her chip in the dip.

"Definatly..." Miku said. The two went on eating the chips for another minute or so until anyone said much.

Rin sat down, and rested her hand on her chin. "So...what now?"

"Don't know. There's not much we _can _do at this hour..." Miku replied, still eating the chips, out of boredom. _I just want to sleep with you, but I guess..._

Rin itched her nose, and then got back up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Miku licked her salty fingers, and nodded. She stopped. "Oh, but wait."

"Wh-" Rin started to ask, when Miku kissed her. She got a little worried because her mouth probably tasted bad, but she ignored it, and kept on going. She felt her tongue beginning to meet Rins', until Rin backed away.

"...At least rinse your mouth before you make out with me." Rin laughed, but quickly frowned. Miku bit her lip hard, wishing she had waited to do it. _It would've been better to have never done it at all._

"Sorry..." Miku said, sounding far from confident. Rin did nothing, except for turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Miku looked at her left; the living room. She headed straight there, settling down on the couch. She imagined the family going to and fro throughout the room, acting like they would on any normal day. The thought of it made a tear roll down Miku's face, so she tried to forget it. Her eyes wandered to the coffee table, where different pictures sat. One was of Rin, who was at a school dance, wearing a short peachy orange dress, and cute white flats. Her hair was combed neatly, and she had a huge smile on her face. She was beautiful. It made Miku feel worse.

_Dammit. I love you Rin. _She sniffled as she cried. _If you can love me back...just, please, love me back._

At this point, Miku didn't care if anybody woke up, so she cried as loud as she wanted. While she did, she heard someone running, and guessed that it would be Luka, but it turned out to be Rin.

"Miku.." She sat down next to her, and right when she did, Miku collapsed into her lap, her body shaking. She couldn't control herself, no matter how hard she tried. She just always ended up bawling again, afraid of giving in. Afraid of what Rin would think by now.

_I remember what we use to be. Just best friends. The thought of falling in love with each other was out of the question. We knew it wouldn't happen. We knew, and we were wrong. At least I was._

Miku's tears kept falling, but she had become silent. Rin had yet to say a word, and Miku wondered how she was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Confusion? Those all seemed right. Especially anger. Not just because it was Rin, who could get angry a lot at times, but because of how Miku was acting so strange, it would just bother Rin. _Maybe, I have to be brave, for Rin. I think she hates seeing me in pain. Putting a smile on my face and carrying on with life isn't easy, but it's better than regretting all of this shit...come'on Miku. Make a choice._

Miku tipped her head slightly up, and saw that Rin was staring down right at her. She then raised her head all the way, and sat still.

Rin's expression became bleak, and Miku thought she was seeing things when Rin hugged her. She did it very fast, and Miku thought that maybe she would say something, but there was nothing. Miku put her arms around her, holding her for a moment. Rin pulled away, and put her hands in her lap.

"You want to go back to bed?" Rin asked, sniffling a little. Miku stood up, and told her "Yes."

Rin stood up in front of her, and held out her hand. Miku took it, her head down at the floor as Rin lead her back into the bedroom. They climbed into bed; Rin went first, then Miku.

Miku watched Rin as she put one hand under her pillow, and one hand near Miku's neck. Miku had an urge to take her hand and hold it, or run her fingers through her hair, but started to speak.

"I'm sorry about all of this...really, I am."

"I believe you Miku, and I feel your pain. But..."

Miku's eyes felt heavy, so she closed them. She yawned, saying, "We...we'll talk in the morning...sorry...goodnight..." _I love you, I might add. But I won't, I guess...not yet._

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading my fanfiction. If you get the chance, try to review on how you feel about it so far. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the next three weeks there might be some large gaps between chapters, because of school. Sorry about this, but i'm trying to do my best until school is out. Enjoy...**

* * *

Miku was first to wake up the next morning. She expected Rin to get up right after her, but she didn't, so she didn't bother her. _If I woke her up, she'd probably kill me. _So, Miku quietly exited the bedroom.

As she came into the kitchen, she eyed Luka turning on the sink and putting in two bowls. _Oh, damn. We forgot to clean up last night._ She bit her lip, and Luka looked up at her. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Hey, do you know if anyone was up last night? I found these on the table." Luka then looked back at the bowls and started cleaning them.

"Oh, um, I got hungry so I had some chips onion dip..." Miku answered, and put a aplogizing smile on her face, like she had said sorry.

Luka raised her eyebrows, and dried the wet dishes. "Ok, but next time try to put your stuff away when you're done." She put the things into the cabinets and scooted over to the coffee maker. Miku sighed weakly, overcome with anxiety. _I'm suprised that she didn't seem to hear us last night..._Miku thought back to her crying, and found it hard to believe that anyone in the house could miss it.

Miku heard more noise as doors opened and closed in the hallway. People groggily passed her by, but none of them had been Rin. An hour went by, which Miku mostly spent watching TV, trying to put her mind off of Rin. But she couldn't stop thinking about her, and wished she would get up soon.

At breakfast, Miku acted like everything was perfectly normal, talking with Gumi and Teto about a upcoming test at school.

"I dunno why we keep getting all these tests. We seem to spend a really short time on the units. When's the last time we had a quiz?" Gumi retorted, chewing on a carrot. Miku crossed her arms.

"I know right? It's been really difficult. The projects are easy, but I barely have time to study."

Gumi nodded in agreement. Teto poked her head up, gazing out into the kitchen. "Yeah...hey, Rin's up!"

Miku slowly turned her head to a sleepy head Rin. She had put her hair into a ponytail, but it was very messy. Miku expected Rin to ignore her, but instead she looked straight at her, and continued to as she sat down in a chair.

"Gosh, you slept forever." Gakupo remarked.

"Yeah. I was tired." Rin looked down at the table, uninterested in talking with him. Gakupo bit his lip, and went back to his conversation with the others.

Gumi leaned over and put her hands together. "Hey Rin, I think there's a orange in the fridge, if you want it..." She trailed off. Rin would've already been heading to the fridge now, but she just sat there.

"Thanks...but i'm not that hungry. Maybe later." Rin glanced at Miku, wondering what her reaction would be.

_She won't even eat a orange. She must be desperate to prove a point. Though I take it the others will think she's sick or something..._Miku frowned.

"Something wrong, Miku?" Teto suddenly asked. _Me? What about Rin?_ Miku turned her frown upside down, still unhappy.

"Oh, I'm good. I think i'm a little tired too." She added, and for good measures, she yawned.

* * *

Rin sat silently on the couch, watching a football game on TV. It was the last thing she was focused on as her eyes went back and forth to Miku and the screen. Miku was reading a book in a recliner right next to the TV. Rin hadn't seen her look away from the book yet, but she still found it suprising how she was so interested in it.

_I guess she just really isn't thinking about me...there are other things in her life other than me._

A body crashed down right next to her on the sofa, and it turned out to be Len. He turned to face the television, his eyes in a trance by the game.

"There's a thing called "sitting down." You should try it sometime." Rin said, rubbing her arm.

"Eh, no thanks. I'm not really into old fashioned stuff." Len responded.

Rin rolled her eyes, and Len did the same, smiling. Rin felt tempted to smile too, but she was in a less than happy mood, and Len's sillyness wasn't helping. She leaned back against a large pillow and closed her eyes.

"You ok?" Len asked. Rin kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, just resting a bit..." Rin felt Len moving closer to her.

"Did...did you have a bad sleep? Because..."

Rin opened one eye, and saw Len's attention turned to her, not the game. "Huh?"

Len scratched his arm nervousily. "I got up last night to go to the bathroom, and I passed your room...you guys aren't..." He lowered his head.

_Great, he saw us sleeping together. Now he's gonna think I like her..._"There was a bug in Miku's room, so she decided to sleep in my room." Rin said the excuse out loud before thinking much about it. _Like Len will believe it..._

Len shook his head. "You don't have to lie to me. I mean, it's ok...if, if that's how you are..."

Rin closed her eyes again, and turned her head away. "It's not like that. She's the one who likes me. I...I agreed to let her sleep with me because we're friends and she...wanted to, I guess."

"And she didn't care about how you felt? About how uncomfortable you were in that situation?"

"No, she did..." Rin sighed. "She wanted some comfort. That's all. So I said it was alright. We didn't _do _anything..."

"You're not some security blanket. If she wants "comfort" then she can find someone who feels the same way."

Rin wrinkled her nose, feeling akward about this now. "Well..." Rin began.

"Well, what? Do you like her too now? Just tell me!" Len shouted. Rin winced.

"It's going to be hard for her. Even if she does find someone...I think all she'll really want is me." Rin gripped onto her pillow tightly. She didn't want to cry right now. "Could you please go? I'm tired."

Len didn't respond, and for a moment Rin thought he left, when she heard the TV turn off. "Yeah. I guess they rerun the game later tonight..." There was a shift in the couch, and Rin heard Len walking away. She was alone now.

_Guess I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with Miku...not in the way we imagined..._

* * *

**Some people are suprised by my hate for Rin because they would never think that reading my stories...my hate for Rin is stronger than anything, but I try to be understanding because I know a lot of people like Rin, including, sadly, my best friend -_- Anyways, I try to make Rin like her personality is; she's cute on the outside, tough on the inside. That's all there is to it :3 Thanks for reading, see you next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's eyes popped open as she heard a creak in the couch. She sat up and noticed Miku's long blue hair right away. She looked at Miku, who was looking right back at her.

"What? What do you want from me now?" Rin half yelled, half asked at her. Miku put her face into her hands, and started sobbing. Rin almost sighed, but went on talking.

"Why can't you see that I just want to be your friend? Why do you keep acting so out of it? Why are you always looking at me like I'm just something that you can do anything with? Really, why Miku…you're ruining my life!" Rin started crying too, but she couldn't stop talking either. "Why Miku…why…answer me!" Rin hit Miku right above her ear, which only sent her collapsing to the floor, shaking. Her face was buried away by her hair, and she continued crying, holding onto herself.

"What's going on?" Someone screamed from the kitchen. Miku sobbed louder in response. Rin covered her ears, the noise hurting her. She heard the footsteps of many others, possibly the entire household. Rin didn't look up though, only listened to their voices.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Luka asked. Len added "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah...I am hurt…" Miku whispered, now softly crying. Rin looked up and watched as Luka cleared Miku's face of her hair and tears. She looked awful, and she knew everyone could tell, so she closed her eyes for a while. Everyone else stood right behind Luka, some beginning to kneel next to her.

Len noticed Rin by the edge of the couch and immediately asked her, "Rin, what happened?"

They all turned to look at her. Rin quickly wiped away her tears before speaking.

"Well…um…" _Should I really tell them? I don't even know…_

"It's okay Rin." Miku suddenly spoke. She slowly opened her eyes, as if she was seeing for the first time. "I'll tell them." She sat up, and sniffled a little. "As it turns out…I really like Rin. Like a relationship like." She turned to look at Rin. "I think she's the most beautiful girl ever, and we slept together last night. But Rin, she doesn't see us that way. So now, I'm really unsure of what to do…" Miku kept her eyes fixed on Rin, even as tears continued to drip down her face. "I'm sorry Rin…I'm sorry that you'll never be able to look me in the eyes and think of me as your best friend. And I'm sorry that I love you like I d-do…" Miku crumbled into Luka's lap, silently crying into her jeans.

A look of awe passed through the room. All were either somber or shocked. Rin felt both. Her heart…she didn't even think she had a heart anymore. It had become so broken into tiny pieces that they simply disappeared. And her brain…she didn't know what to do. To accept Miku's feelings…or to reject them altogether. And live a normal life. The latter seemed like the easiest choice, in the end, but it also seemed so difficult to reach right now. _I either heavily affect my family or heavily affect Miku…_

Rin made her decision.

"Miku…" Rin got down onto the floor, and began to crawl to her side. "Miku…" She whispered to her, touching her arm. Miku did nothing.

"Miku…I love you too. But, really, I always have loved you. When we first met, when we first sang together, traveling the world together, writing songs together…and just being together. Don't you think that was love? If it wasn't, than I must be crazy." Rin took a deep breath, exhaling. "And, I have been crazy. I've been mad at you for loving me…when; I should be at least somewhat content. It's better than you _hating_ me. Please…" Rin's voice died down, as she tried to hold back tears. "Miku…don't hate me."

Luka looked from Rin, down to Miku. She had mostly stopped crying, but as she lifted her head, she still didn't look good.

"Rin…really, you don't have to do this. I'm causing so much trouble, and it's stupid…" Miku turned to face Rin. "But, I don't hate you Rin. I think I'm jealous, that you can handle this so well…but I don't hate you."

Rin gave a sigh of relief, and looked down at her lap. "So…now what." She could hear some of the others starting to leave, murmuring about the scene. She could hear familiar movement coming towards her.

"Hey." Len said. Rin didn't look at him. "That was nice."

"It was also real." Rin responded.

"I know. That's okay."

Rin stood up, along with Miku and Luka. Luka squeezed Miku's shoulder before going into the kitchen, leaving Miku to walk to Rin. Rin could now safely admit to herself how pretty she thought Miku was. Her long teal hair, with matching colored eyes. It really was something that Rin wanted, even though at first that wasn't what she had imagined for herself. As Miku stretched her arms around Rin, she did the same, accepting what they were to each other. She closed her eyes, just as she felt another pair of arms wrapping against her.

"Aw, group hug." Len said dreamily. Rin opened her eyes, breaking free from his grip. She had an urge to roll her eyes and punch his shoulder, but instead just laughed.

_Things will be okay now, maybe. I guess it might be difficult around other people…but I'll still have Miku, and I'll have Len too. I'll still be loved, and me; myself, I'll still be loving others. It's better than nothing, because it's everything to me._

* * *

**The End...  
Hope you liked this story. I look forward to your continued support in my other fanfics. Bye...**


End file.
